Twice Blessed
by Ann3
Summary: In this sequel to Semper Fi, Carson and Laura couldn't be happier. Or could they ? As always, I hope you enjoy, please R&R !
1. Practical Theory

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: This story follows directly on from Semper Fi, and... well, for anyone wondering how long it would take for Carson and Laura to celebrate _another_ happy event... read on... ;o)

As always, I hope you enjoy !

Chapter One

Practical Theory

Her new husband, Laura Cadman-Beckett was now gloriously discovering, was just full of surprises. Not content with sending her hormones and heart rate up into orbit when she'd seen him in that _mind_-_blowing_ kilt – well, as they'd returned to their now _officially_ shared quarters, he'd swept her, literally, off her feet.

Carrying her, in shared fits of laughter, through its doorway, though... well, that had just been the start. Once they were inside, safely away from prying eyes and ears, more surprises had come thick and fast

Instead of being met with clinically harsh light, the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candles. Vases of fresh, gently fragrant flowers stood on Carson's desk and bedside table, while the bed itself – well, Laura had to look, and look again, just to believe that it really _was_ strewn in a blanket of delicate petals.

She was so astonished, in fact, that she didn't even notice being set, so very gently, back onto her feet. The gentle circling of strong arms around her, though...? The hopeful expectancy on Carson's face...? Oh yes, she noticed that alright. And, as always, that shy half-smile completely melted her heart.

"I – I jus' wanted this night to be... well, special for ye, love... _really_ special..." he explained at last, this sweetly romantic moment between them faltering a little as another flickering candle beside them finally gave up the ghost.

"Though I was hopin' these bloody candles would last a wee bit longer, jus' so we could... _mmmmmf_...!"

God, she was getting good at this. Then again, Laura slyly reflected, she'd had plenty of practice.

Better still, she was kiss-walking him now, without any resistance, right where she wanted him to go. And just as she'd expected, Carson was as eager to make up for last night's lost playtime as she was.

He was challenging her now, meeting each push of her mouth with urgent, rising demands of his own. Hands that could only belong to a surgeon had unfastened her dress with an undetectable smoothness. And while her hands may have been clumsier in their eagerness, the result was still gloriously worth it

She'd always savoured undressing him before they made love, especially as playfully as this, but – God, the contrasts of silk and skin, coarse wool and taut smooth muscle, was almost too much to take

By the time they reached the edge of the bed, their clothes lay in a tangled trail of chaos behind them. And if Carson hadn't been fighting for breath before, as raw pleasure began to overwhelm him – well, he certainly was now, as he fell sharply back under Laura's weight, into a sea of bouncing petals.

By the time he recovered his breath, he lay well and truly pinned beneath her, powerless to move – powerless to do anything, in fact, except groan through his laughter as this glorious ambush continued

"So we could what...?" Laura asked at last, her tone all innocence – the glint in her eye anything but.

"Well, this – this is... aye, pr – pretty much wha' I had in min' for ye..." Carson finally spluttered – whatever he tried to say next becoming lost in another squeal of half hearted protest

"I'm glad to hear it, baby... 'cos I have some plans of my own for you tonight..." Laura said at last, revelling in the combination of curiosity and mild panic which her next sly grinned words then provoked. "Because I want to try a little experiment, a little practical theory on you, just to... well, just to see if it's true or not..."

"P – Practical theory...?" Carson echoed, swallowing hard as his imagination ran dazedly riot. He'd seen that devilish glint in Laura's eyes enough times to know where such mischief would lead to.

Not that he could do much to stop her, of course – lying, as he was, completely pinned beneath her. Then again, he dryly chided himself, why the hell would he even want to try...?

"Mmmm..." Laura grinned, taking advantage of this silent self analysis to set that theory in motion. "I want to know if making love to a husband feels any different to making love to him as a lover..."

Carson's eyes saucered at that, staring up at her in genuine surprise. Then he, too, let the devil into his smile.

"Oh, do ye now...?" he said at last, his voice deliberately casual as he raised a quizzical eyebrow – all further comment, all coherent awareness, then swept away by Laura's truly exquisite response.

Oh aye, he mused, the power of rational thought rapidly leaving him in shrieks of groaning laughter. Aye, wonderful things, theories...


	2. Preconceptions

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Awww, thanks so much for the reviews !! And thanks to A.L. Ross for the pointers on genetics. I hope this re-write is a bit more accurate, and that you'll all continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Now, I mentioned a happy event, right...? Brace yourself, Carson... your lady has just a wee bit of a bombshell to drop on you... ;o)

Chapter Two

Preconceptions

He ached. Every part of him _ached_. He'd expected it, of course, and looked forward to it, too, but – by God, even by wedding night standards, Laura had put him through one _hell_ of a workout...!

For most of that night, she'd done things to his body, made it move, made it respond, in ways that – well, in ways, and to heights, that Carson hadn't thought were medically, or even physically, possible. Together they had hit, and then surpassed, every height of pleasure that lovemaking had to offer.

Now, deep in its afterglow, sleep tugged at two exhausted bodies, trying to coax them to surrender. Neither wanted to give in, though. However sorely that rest was needed, neither wanted to sleep. Neither wanted to yield first, to risk leaving the other behind, to spend the rest of the night alone.

Neither of them could bring themselves to stop kissing, touching, stroking, gently soothing the other's body. And for Laura, she couldn't bring herself to climb out of two gloriously sleepy, mischievous eyes.

Her sweetly modest, living teddy bear of a husband looked remarkably smug right now. Then again, Laura reflected dryly, he had every right to be.

"So then, love, did I help ye to prove your theory...?" Carson asked at last, his grin equally playful – laughing, then groaning, as a teasing wriggle answered him more enjoyably than any words ever could

"Mmm..." Laura murmured, still making herself snugly at home between the solid strength of his legs. Grinning too at his reaction, she then stole his mouth back into a quick, playfully congratulatory kiss - one which, if they had not each been so thoroughly sated, could so easily have led to more glorious 'theorising'.

"Yep, I can safely say, babe, you've tested and re-tested that theory beyond all _possible_ margin of error..."

"Well, love, in spite o' what Rodney might think, I _am_ a scientist, after all..." Carson chuckled, the mischief in his eyes brightening even more as he loftily blew on his fingernails. "An' provin' theories, however outlandish they might be, it's... well, it's what we scientists _do_..."

Laughing too now, even as she lightly slapped his shoulder, Laura then grew more thoughtful again – those brilliant blue eyes raising another question as its predecessor was finally laid, enjoyably, to rest.

"Okay, Mr Scientist, here's a question you should feel right at home with..." she said at last, loving the way those eyes creased in puzzlement, and then widened in surprise, at what she said next. "What about babies...? What do they inherit from each of their parents, like eye or hair colour...?"

As Carson continued to stare up at her, lost for a reply, Laura then smiled and saved him the trouble.

"Ronon asked me earlier when he... well, when he asked how soon we'd be having kids..."

"He – He _did_...?" Carson stared at her, in all honesty too tired and surprised to press the point further. The slow circles which Laura was tracing on his chest, too, the effect it was having on him, weren't exactly helping his concentration.

"Well, it... um... all depends, love, on who has the dominant gene an'... well, who has the recessive gene. I mean... well, ye know I have blue eyes, which is the recessive gene, an' yours are brown, wi' the dominant gene... but... um... mine's still a common eye colour, so..."

"So our kids _could_ still have your eyes, even with my more dominant gene..." Laura finished for him, still happily lost in depthless blue. Boy, girl, maybe even several of each – no, as long as they had their father's eyes, she'd be more than happy.

Even as he smiled back at her, though, nodding in sleepy agreement, she still had to know more – if only to keep him awake a little longer, to keep that wonderful accent washing so soothingly over her

"What about hair...?" she asked after a slight pause, giving that adorably tufty mop a playful tousle. "I mean, I'm the only redhead in the family, everyone else has either dark hair or blond, and..."

"So one o' your parents must have had the mix of genes for red hair..." Carson cut in, still smiling – warming to the subject that he loved so much, even more so now, as it applied to a long held dream.

His very own giggling wee lass, a miniature carbon copy of her mother. Aye, what a grand thought that was. A grand thought indeed, Carson wistfully mused, still smiling from its image within his mind as he returned to Laura's question

"Red hair comes from a mix o' genes, ye see, from both blond an' brown hair..." he said at last, happily adding bright brown eyes to his 'dream daughter' as he gently stroked back Laura's fringe. "An' while it doesn't run in families, _genetically_ speakin'... well, two o' my cousins have red hair... so in _that_ respect, if jus' by pure coincidence... well, ye could say red hair runs in my family too..."

"_Really_...?" Laura's face lit up at that, her eyes brightening, too, with as yet unshared delight.

Only when she'd settled back against him, finally ready to surrender to sleep, did she choose to explain it – four innocent little words truly scuppering all hopes that Carson may have had for doing the same.

"Twins run in mine..."


	3. Natural Science

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Well, after a break writing 'angry fan letters' I'm back with chapter three. If anyone wants to know/ doesn't yet know _why_ I should be so hopping mad, then please drop me an email or PM and I'll explain 'off-board'. Let's just say it's bad news if you're a Carson-lover.

Anyhoo, back to the plot, and rather happier tidings for our favourite little doctor. Thanks as always for the reviews, they've been much appreciated ! And, as always, I hope you enjoy !!

Chapter Three

Natural Science

She couldn't explain it. What she'd just felt had been nothing more than the softest, gentlest message.

It had been her body, though, which had conveyed that message into Laura's peacefully sleeping mind. And, temporary transfer of its consciousness into a male counterpart not withstanding, she knew that body exceptionally well.

Even as she slowly woke, in puzzled response to its calling, she could still feel the changes within. It felt warmer somehow, pleasantly so. More sensitive, too, against cautiously exploring fingers.

It felt ready to accept, to protect, something special, something so very precious, within it.

It felt – _different_.

Laura's half closed eyes then opened fully, growing wide in realisation, and joy, and pure disbelief.

'_Holy crap_...! _I_'_m _– _I_'_m pregnant_...!'

Right on cue, the cause for this wonderful change stirred in his sleep, pulling her gently closer to him. Still utterly drained, though, from yesterday's especially fraught mission, Carson didn't wake. Instead, as he always did when he needed to assuage his conscience, he rolled them both gently over – taking her unresistingly with him, wrapping her into his arms as he spooned himself against her back.

She was usually the one who took up this subconsciously protective role, but at times like this – well, the protected needed to become the protector, guarding those he loved from threatening danger.

He'd not talked about the mission yet, and Laura had known better than to push for answers. _Something_ had happened to him, though. The way he'd gone 'topside' to make love to her had told her that.

He'd not been rough with her, that could never be her sweet Carson's way, but... oh yes, he'd been... _determined_. He'd needed to prove, to himself if no-one else, that he could still create life, still save and protect it

No-one had died, she knew that, but... well, someone in his care had clearly come close to doing so. Now he needed to rest, re-gather his strength – convince himself that he'd done his best for his patient.

The sanctuary of sleep, the proof of safety, lying warm and real, physically alive in his arms, was letting him do so. His breathing, ticklishly warm across her neck, was levelling out now, softening, growing deeper as Carson settled back into a deep, healing sleep.

Still quietly watching him, Laura smiled as his face relaxed still further into his peaceful world. He was even smiling now, sleepily tumbling words assuring her that his stricken, so often tortured conscience was starting to ease.

"L – Love ye, l'ss... I – I do, I jus' blo'dy _love_ ye..."

Now _there_ lay an interesting challenge, Laura mused, hastily biting down a helpless giggle of laughter. How _not_ to corrupt their innocent first-born with bursts of colourful, irrepressible Celtic language.

Not sure if such a challenge was even winnable, she then eased herself carefully more onto her back – using Carson's shoulder to support her head as she turned it towards him, the better to watch him sleep

He was totally lost to her now, eyes firmly closed, mouth slightly open - light years away in his safe haven of carefree, peaceful dreams.

Happy to leave him there, Laura then glanced down, to where twinned circles of gold linked over her waist – so proud to study, to stroke, the brightly jewelled band which now nestled against her wedding ring.

A happier mission the previous week had seen effusive thanks from their latest, so vital allies. And while not one to take gifts for simply doing his job... well, in this case, Carson had gladly done so. Until he'd seen that shyly offered box of jewels, he'd been struggling to find a gift for her birthday – the pleasure of giving her that ring matched only by the glorious way she'd thanked him afterwards.

Laughing softly at that wonderful memory, Laura eased her head further back into Carson's shoulder – allowing the warm strength of his body, the security of his arms, to take her to join him in his dreams.

In nine months time, fates willing, she would present her precious Carson with his first child. And that, Laura reflected, pressing his hands gently closer, as if to touch the tiny new life inside her – oh yes, making him a father, something he was simply destined to be, would be the greatest gift of them all.


	4. We're Havin' A What ?

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Thanks to everyone who put me straight on the eye/ hair colour thing. I'm afraid genetics never was my strongest suit !

I'll go back and edit that chapter once I get home and have enough time to concentrate. But in the meantime, during my lunchbreak at work, I thought I'd get the next chapter up.

Time for Laura to break the happy news, and... ah... oh dear... um... okay, any volunteers to pick Carson up from the floor...? ;o)

Chapter Four

We're Havin' A _What_...?!?

"I – I need to sit down..."

"Carson, you _are_ sitting down..."

"I – I _am_...??"

She'd barely kept her face straight the first time around, as he'd all but collapsed onto the couch. Faced with such a priceless expression, there was no way, in _hell_, that Laura could do it again.

"Yes, baby, you are... see...?" she said at last, still laughing as she patted the couch's base.

Staring downwards, just to make sure, Carson then re-met her eyes, his own still as wide as dinner plates – his next words reducing Laura, for the third time that minute, into fits of helpless giggles.

"But – But when did ye...? _Where_ did we...? I – I mean, how the hell did you...? How did we...? How did we...?"

"How did we make a baby...?" Laura finished for him, gleefully teasing the one person in the entire city who was best qualified to know. "Jeez, Carson, did you miss that class in medical school...?"

Blushing to a previously unknown shade of crimson, Carson pulled an eloquent face back at her – his stupefied embarrassment giving way, by degrees, to an adorably elated smile as the news finally sunk in.

"You're – You're _pregnant_...? I – I mean, you're... _we_'_re_... goin' to have a baby...?" he finally stammered, clearly torn between laughing, crying, fainting and shouting the news from the nearest balcony.

As much as she wanted to tease him further, Laura just couldn't find it in her heart to do so. Maybe it was those big, baby blue eyes, those notorious dimples, but... no, she just couldn't do it.

So instead she nodded, biting her cheeks as those wide, incredulous eyes drifted back to her stomach. And it took all the self control she had not to lose it completely as a tentative, shaky finger gave that stomach's soon to be gloriously ruined flatness the very gentlest of prods.

The city's brilliant, no nonsense, 'defy-me-if-ye-bloody-dare' chief medical officer, it seemed, had gone... well, temporarily ga-ga.

Knowing there was no way to ask this without sounding like a complete prize eejit, Carson took a deep, composure-steadying breath. Then a second, a shaky third, an even more tremulous fourth, before, in a whisper, he asked it anyway.

"Are – Are ye...? I – I mean, are ye _sure_, love...?"

She'd expected this question too, of course – and had composed herself sufficiently, now, to answer it with the love and joy it deserved.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure... Kate took the test yesterday, and... well, the result came in this morning..."

Still in complete shock, Carson simply nodded once more, sinking gratefully back against the couch. Not sure if this reaction was a good sign or not, Laura curled herself, hesitantly, against his side – breathing a silent sigh of relief at the speed, and gentleness, with which Carson wrapped her against him. And aside from its obvious pleasures, a softly gentle, lingering kiss had rarely been more welcome.

"I wasn't sure if... well, all things considered, if you should take the test or not... that's why... well, why I asked Kate..." she said at last – all the understanding she needed for her decision there in his eyes as Carson smiled back at her and nodded, easing her head gently back onto his chest.

"Aye, lass, I know..." he assured her, kissing her forehead before adding a dryly rueful afterthought. "An' if my reaction jus' now's anythin' to go by, love, it's a bloody good thing that ye did...!"

Laughing too now, but with him rather than at him, Laura nodded in relieved, happy agreement. God, she could spend hours like this, whole days, just curled up in his arms, safe in his strength, just listening to his voice.

Real life didn't allow that, of course, especially with the constantly endangered lives they led, but – oh yes, such safe and peaceful, private moments were few and far between. They had to be cherished

Speaking of real life... well, trust her Carson to softly, so very gently, bring her back down to Earth.

"An' what's goin' to happen with your career, love...? I – I mean, that won't change for ye, will it...?"

Loving him even more at that moment, if that were even possible, Laura smiled and shook her head.

"No, baby, it shouldn't do... although I _will_ need to tell Colonel Sheppard as soon as I can..."

Carson was smiling too now, remembering how John had reacted to the last 'Beckett Bombshell' Hugging her closer, he then grew more serious, falling into the new role that suited him so well – the fiercely protective husband, and now a soon to be father, who'd defend his family to his dying breath.

"Do ye want me to come with ye...?"

She _could_ have said no, since she honestly couldn't foresee any problems with facing her CO, but – no, Laura reminded herself, to do that would still hurt him. And there was no way that Laura would stand for that.

So instead she smiled back at him and nodded, allowing him to gently fuss and fret over her, as only her precious Carson ever could – dryly resigning herself to nine months of non-stop, all out, thoroughly unstoppable 'Carsie coddling'


	5. Beckett Bombshells Take Two

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, kids, who remembers Shep's reaction from Semper Fi, when Carson told him he was getting married...? You do...? Oh, good... so you won't mind a repeat run, then...? ;o)

Chapter Five

Beckett Bombshells – Take Two

It took something pretty special, something _really_ drastic, to leave John Sheppard lost for words. For the second time in as many months, Carson Beckett had managed it, with quite worrying ease.

Thirty seconds had passed since 'their wee announcement...' John _still_ couldn't believe it. And when his full reaction finally _did_ come... well, Carson had to dryly admit, it was... _different_.

For starters, Atlantis' chief military officer had almost pounded his shoulder clear out of its socket. And the exuberant yell which followed could probably have been heard through the whole city.

"You're gonna be a _dad_...?!? _You_...? And Laura, you're gonna have a _baby_...?!?!? Whoa, Carson, that's _great_...! Way to go...!"

On the verge of congratulating Laura just as enthusiastically, John then thought better of it – turning a sensible deaf ear to Carson's softly muttered 'Wise move, son...' as he gently hugged her instead, all military protocols forgotten in pure, unashamed delight.

"You too, Laura, that's great news... hell, that's the best news I've heard all _year_...!"

Reminded by two sets of politely raised eyebrows that this wasn't strictly true, he then grinned and shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, so it's the _second_ best thing I've heard all year, and... aw, hell, this is _fantastic_...!"

Finding it impossible not to laugh too, caught up in her CO's enthusiasm, Laura grinned back at him – the question which, in truth, _had_ privately worried her now answered before she'd even had to ask it.

"And you _are_ staying with us, right...? I mean, you won't be leaving me to deal with McKay _alone_...?"

Faced with such a plaintive appeal, and her husband's quiet laughter, what else was a Marine to do...?

"Well, if you put it like _that_, sir..." Laura said at last, happy enough now to return that CO's nonchalant shrug – the relieved thanks she'd had all lined up waved away as John slid a brotherly arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, all things considered, it's 'Colonel' or 'sir' in the field... everywhere else, it's _John_... _okay_...?"

Too relieved to argue further, Laura nodded, allowing herself a wistful smile, a quietly happy thought of home. With John Sheppard around, she didn't miss her own, equally protective big brother, _quite_ so much.

And in Carson...? Well, he was mother hen, husband, lover, confidante, protector _and_ best friend, all in one supremely cuddly package.

As she'd dryly resigned herself to expect, that first adorable trait was still very much to the fore. From the moment they'd left their quarters, those proud, protective eyes hadn't strayed from her once. And while it was typically sweet of him, he really didn't need to fetch a chair for her _quite_ so quickly.

Luckily her CO had spotted it too, and stepped smoothly in to intervene before 'the Carson cluck' fully kicked in.

"Okay, well, now _that_'_s _all settled, what say we go share the happy news...?" he suggested brightly – meeting Laura's discreetly grateful '_thank you_...' with an equally dry '_been there_, _done that_...' wink.

His latest attack of the cluckies thankfully forgotten, Carson nodded instead in eager agreement – the open pride on his face as he re-took Laura's hand prompting a lovingly wry shake of her head.

Pregnant women were said to glow, of course, that was well known, but... well, she supposed, the same applied to soon-to-be fathers. That irresistible grin was bright enough, in fact, for McKay to plug him in and use him to power the city

She must have smiled at this thought, at least wondering where McKay would fit the cable, since those eyes were instantly alert again, frowning in puzzlement – changing instantly back, to roll in mock exasperation, as Laura explained that wicked grin's cause.

"You know, babe, if you keep grinning like that, McKay's gonna use you as a spare ZPM..."

"I'd like to see him try, love... especially when it's time for his check up..." Carson shot back – a subtly raised eyebrow warning that the same threat also applied to unwisely smirking colonels.

For all that, though, and Laura's teasing, that irrepressible grin just couldn't keep itself at bay. In fact, the truce went so far as a gentle hand on John Sheppard's shoulder, a grateful smile, that silently said it all.

'_Thank you_...'

Grinning back at him, John simply nodded while following Laura and Carson out of his quarters. In truth, he was suddenly looking forward, rather more so than before, to that morning's staff meeting

If the response to 'BB2 two...' was half as good as its predecessor, dropped just two months earlier – oh yes, John Sheppard mused, allowing himself a quietly smug grin, it promised to be quite a show

He wasn't disappointed. Innocently studying four delighted faces, John wasn't disappointed at all.

However nervously Carson had asked Elizabeth if he could make 'just make a quick wee announcement...' – well, the stunned response to 'bombshell two...' had been an exact repeat of 'bombshell one...'

Even Rodney McKay's reaction, give or take the odd word, had a strangely wonderful sense of déjà vu to it.

"You're – You're gonna have a _what_...?!?!?!"


	6. Growing Pains

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: For AL Ross, and everyone else who's eagerly waiting for the debut (kinda) of ickle baby Beckett, that's coming up in the next chapter ! ;o)

Speaking of coming up (and apologies if anyone's eating while reading this chapter), Mrs Beckett is feeling just a wee bit off colour. And personally, I'd enjoy nothing more than nine straight months of nonstop 'Carsie-coddling' with all that cuddling and fussing and fretting. But it must have its downsides too... and let's face it, our Laura's quite the independent lass...

Chapter Six

Growing Pains

From the moment she'd woken that morning and messily re-decorated his lap, he'd been a total saint. He'd fetched her meds. Water. Made her endless cups of tea. Brought her books, and magazines, and DVDs. Between that, he'd rubbed her back, sponged her face, cleared up each revolting mess without a word of protest.

For the last eight hours, Carson had run himself physically, and emotionally, ragged to take care of her. And it was driving Laura crazy. His latest offer to make her a yet another mug of tea was the last straw.

"For God's sake, Carson, I can get it myself...! I'm _pregnant_, not completely damn _helpless_...!"

He'd tried so hard, tried so _desperately_ hard, to conceal the hurt which her outburst had caused him. Those eyes, though – those soft, unfailingly gentle but now stricken blue eyes, just wouldn't allow it. And it was this, as much as anything, which brought Laura back down to Earth with one _hell_ of a thud.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry...!" she finally sobbed, shaking her head, in near panic, as she stared up at him. "I'm – I'm sorry, Carson... please, I didn't mean it, baby... I – I don't know what the hell's wrong with me...!"

She wanted, and needed, to say such more, but... no, try as she might, Laura just couldn't do it – partly because of now helpless tears, but mostly because of the barrier of a broad shoulder, smothering her face in the gentle strength of its comfort.

"Ssssh now, lass..." Carson whispered, holding her as tightly as her vulnerably tender stomach allowed. "I know, love... aye, this is bloody frightenin' for ye, and miserable for ye, too, but it's alright... ssssh now, it's alright..."

On the verge of snapping back that it was most definitely _not_ alright, Laura caught herself just in time. If she did that, he'd surely lose his temper too and leave. Her precious Carson would storm out on her, furious at her selfish ingratitude, and never come back, and...

... no...

No, in spite of what she'd said, how badly she'd just hurt him, he was still there, gently holding her. Sweet Lord, he was even rocking her now, soothingly side to side, while she cried the latest load of buckets upon him.

The softest of mouths brushed across her forehead. The gentlest of hands massaged her back. Not only that but he was still talking to her too, reassuring her, simply with the softness of his voice.

"There, lass... aye, you're havin' a bloody rough time of it, I know, love, but hush now... it's alright, Laura, I'm here... I'm here..."

Rarely had two such simple words had such a profound effect. Never had they been more welcome

'_I_'_m here_...'

He was, too. Carson was there, warm, and solid, and real. He was there, refusing to desert her, refusing to lose faith in her.

Clinging onto him, Laura made a promise that she would never, _ever_, hurt him this badly again. He loved her enough, too, that he could sense that promise, this chance of a precious breakthrough.

Gently strong arms eased her back now, just enough to let two fingers slide under her chin – raising her head to meet his eyes, so that she could draw upon their strength and reassurance.

"There's _nothin_' wrong wi' ye, lass..." Carson said at last, gently thumbing away the last of her tears. "You're not goin' crazy either... you're _pregnant_, love, an'... well, at the moment, you're just a wee bit..."

"...homicidal...?" Laura chipped in, making a brave, if still shakily faint attempt to smile back at him.

To her astonishment, he actually laughed at that, holding her even closer as he kissed her forehead.

"Well, I wouldnae go _that_ far, love... I was _goin_' to say hormonal, an'..."

"Hey, they both start with the same letter..." Laura shot back, curling more snugly into his arms – pausing for a moment, collecting still guilt-ridden thoughts, before trying another tentative smile."So all this screaming and yelling at you, making your life hell and acting like a spoilt little brat is...?"

"...all perfectly normal for a pregnant wee lassie..." Carson grinned, adding a sheepish apology of his own "An' to be honest with ye, love... well, I haven't exactly helped either, wi' frettin' so much over ye. I guess this whole expecting a baby thing takes a bit o' gettin' used to... for _both_ of us..."

A precious compromise was there for the taking. Laura accepted it with two very grateful hands.

"Okay, Kilt-Boy, I'll make you a deal..." she said at last, favouring him with a sleepily playful grin "_You_ ease up on the fretting and nannying bit, and _I_ won't chase you round Atlantis with my P90... okay...?"

Laughing too now, Carson nodded just as happily, sealing this truce in gentle, time honoured tradition.

Kissing her once more, enjoying the eagerness with which she responded, he then smiled to himself. Part of him felt sorely tempted to tell her about the _other _side effects of rampaging hormones, but – no, Carson decided, allowing himself a quiet chuckle as he continued to rock his 'wee lassie' to sleep.

Damn, even now, all these years after leaving his residency, the memory of being pounced on by the formidable Ms McKenzie _still_ made him blush. If, and when, those same urges hit his equally feisty lassie... aye, he'd let Laura make that highly enjoyable discovery herself.


	7. Wee Poser !

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Aww, thanks so much for the latest reviews !! Thanks to Catherfina for putting me straight on baseball and football teams, enabling me to do a quick and, _hopefully_, appreciated alteration to the chapter. And for all those who have been patiently awaiting the first appearance of baby Beckett, wait no more. Enjoy !!

Chapter Seven

Wee Poser

He'd seen ultrasounds before, of course. Those wondrous images of a new, constantly forming life. And every one of those occasions had left Carson every bit as choked, every bit as overcome, as the excited parents-to-be who had entrusted that new and precious life into his care.

But these latest grainy pictures on the monitor beside him were, needless to say, especially profound. Now _he_ was the anxious, nervous father-to-be. This was _his_ child. His first tiny, fitfully kicking child.

Little wonder, then, that he now stood at Laura's side, completely transfixed by this living, breathing miracle – the parent in him happy just to share her excitement, every part of her joy... the doctor in him instinctively scanning for the slightest signs of abnormality.

He'd tried not to make that top-to-toe scrutiny too obvious. He'd failed miserably.

"Dinnae ye worry, Carson, everythin's fine..." Kate Buchanan assured him, gently patting his shoulder. "Wee Beckett here is as healthy as they come... an' as ye can see, he's a bloody wee poser too...!"

Prompted by just one simple little word, John Sheppard turned towards her in typically open, if rather premature, excitement.

"_He_...? Hey, you mean my first godkid's gonna be...?"

"...a mystery for a wee while yet..." Carson cut in gently, trying, without much success, not to smile – no mean feat when his second in command caught his eye, rolling her own in sorely tested patience.

The city's most excited god-parent in waiting, it seemed, was taking that honour very, _very_ seriously. And who better for him to quiz on 'all things baby...' than the doctor in charge of that baby's care...?

As Kate had ruefully told Carson earlier that morning, at this rate John Sheppard would be '..._deliverin_' _the poor bugger himself_...'

'..._he_'_ll_ _be out cold on the floor_, _love_, _long before that_...' had been the equally dry response.

For all that, though, Carson couldn't help but take pity on him as John's face fell in disappointment.

"Even at twenty weeks, the gender still can't... um... well, be _definitely_ confirmed..." he explained – trading a quick glance with Laura, the subtlest of agreements, before nodding back to the monitor. "The scan can so easily be misread, ye see, an'... well, Laura an' I want it to be a surprise anyway..."

Never one to stay down-hearted for long, John grinned back at him and shrugged, his eyes glinting.

"Yeah, Carson, I know, and... hey, what's to say that you can't have one of each...?" he said at last – too distracted by his god-child's progress to notice a rather less subtle trading of glances, the sudden paling of a face, beside him.

"Maybe even triplets..." Laura chipped in, gleefully upping the ante as Carson's face turned even paler. "Hey, we're both from large families, babe, and... well, you remember what they told us at the wedding back home...? They _both_ want _loads_ of new additions...!"

That won her a wry smile, a helpless blush of recollection, which turned her already quivering stomach into a blob of melted jelly.

"Aye, love, I know... an' I'm all for that too, but... well, jus' maybe not _all_ in one go..."

Laughing too much to tease him further, Laura settled instead for equally effective, silent mischief. All she needed was one sulky little pout, a suggestively wiggled eyebrow, a quick pat on the bed she was lying on – and her already gloriously exhausted, sleep deprived little husband was suddenly as nervous as hell.

If not for Kate's gently amused, commiserating intervention, Carson may well have fled for his life.

"Aye, that'd keep ye busy, son, right enough, but... well, I honestly doubt that'll be the case..." she said at last – meeting Carson's look of 'Thank God...' gratitude with as much of a straight face as she could manage.

Nodding back to those hazy yet still so precious images, she then smiled reassuring back at him.

"From its size at this stage... well, I'd say we're lookin' at just one wee, bouncin' baby Beckett..."

As she'd quietly expected, all frivolous thoughts of creating another were, for now at least, swept aside. To quiet amusement around him, Carson just nodded, absently fingering the curve of a tiny, grainy little leg.

Even Laura's mischievous teasing was forgotten as she, too, watched the growing miracle inside her – whatever she'd started to say to him lost in a soft gasp which had Carson instantly on 'all out cluck...'

"Damn...!" she muttered, casting her anxious husband a '_what the hell have you done to me_...?' glare. "Wee poser, hell...! Place kicker for the Cowboys would be more like it...!"

Realising what she'd meant, albeit with less speed than usual, Carson's eyes then grew to saucers – the hopeful joy within them confirmed as, equally excited, Laura placed his hand against her stomach.

As a subtly invited John Sheppard followed suit, she then listened to the debate which then erupted beside her in drowsily wry resignation

"You think...? Hey, with a kick like that, he could even take the Packers to the Superbowl...!"

"Over my spot-kickin' body, son..."

Meeting Kate's commiserating eyes, Laura rolled her own, before closing them to the familiar argument on what passed as _real_ sport. This, she dryly reflected, would be a good time, a _really_ good time, for her to take a nice, long nap.


	8. Dancing In The Dark

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: I've borrowed a little bit of Real Life for this chapter. When my cousin was preggy with her first child, she went through the usual "I'm all big, fat and ugly, and I can only waddle now like a damn penguin, and you don't love me any more..." pre-birth jitters. So her wonderful hubbie cooked her dinner one night, and then danced with her to their favourite song.

Being the complete slushbucket that he is, I could just imagine Carson doing the same for Laura, and... well, this is the result. Enjoy !!

Chapter Eight

Dancing In The Dark

They'd been arguing for almost ten minutes now. And, as usual, they were getting enjoyably nowhere.

"No, _samba_..." Laura said at last, easing herself, with cautious care, more snugly against Carson's side. "No doubt about it, babe... and hey, let's face it, as the dancer in this soon-to-expand family, _I_ should know... yep, _definitely_ a samba..."

"No bloody way, love...! That's a Highland fling, lass, if ever I felt one..."

Having reduced her to further fits of laughter, Carson then grinned, pressing home his advantage – carefully sliding down the bed until his face drew level with her now massive, beautiful bump.

"Good on ye, son... aye, _that_'_s _my boy..."

"_Or_ girl... hey, you may have just confused the hell out of our daughter..." Laura reminded him dryly – still laughing, though, as she tousled his hair, revelling in the pleasure of her husband at adorable play. If his staff could see him at such times... well, the Chief Medical Officer of Atlantis would have _years_ worth of blackmail credit against him.

Not that Laura minded. No, as she lay contentedly calm under the soft adoration of his mouth, she didn't mind it at all. Instead she closed her eyes, still absently stroking the back of his head while allowing her thoughts to happily wander.

At eight months now, the size of a small barn, and with 'wee baby...' trying to kick out her kidneys – well, however proud she was to have that new life inside her, Laura had _not_ had the best of days. Trust her one-of-a-kind Carson, though, to take that lousy day and turn it into the sweetest of nights.

All he'd needed to soothe her tired and aching body was the sure, steady gentleness of his hands. Just in case _that_ hadn't worked, the softest of mouths had followed, exhilaratingly, in their wake. And the open, pure pride in his eyes had made the waddling blimp on his lap feel like a goddess.

'_You_'_re jus_' _so_ _beautiful_, _lass_... _jus_' _look at ye now_, _so lovely an_' _with our child growin_' _inside ye_. _God_, _love_, _I_'_m_ _so proud of ye_, _to have ye bearin_' _my child_... _so bloody proud to have ye as my wife_...'

Not content with that, he'd then laid her gently down beside him, eyes bright with glorious mischief – and had spent the rest of the night showing Laura, so tenderly gently, just how much, how unfailingly deeply, he loved her.

It had been a wonderful night, full of love and pleasure and laughter, so many causes for celebration. Little wonder, then, that a certain _other_ someone had woken up, and decided to join in the party – triggering the playful, afterglow argument which now reached a typically resourceful compromise.

"Maybe we've got one of each in there, love... havin' their own wee dance-off...?" Carson suggested – grinning up at her with such a mischievous look on his face that Laura, too, burst out laughing.

"Eejit..." she shot back, laughing even more at the sulky pout which Carson pulled at her in response.

Just in case she'd upset him, though – well, Laura knew the perfect, forever enjoyable cure for that. In fact, he was already moving up her body again, obligingly returning to just where she wanted him.

As soon as her sweetly unsuspecting prey came back in range again, then... bang. His mouth was hers. That was it. No muss. No fuss. Argument over.

All she had to do then was keep a straight face as that ambush worked its familiar, wonderful magic – no mean feat as Carson stared up at her with an equally familiar, supremely spaced out grin on his face

And yes, she _could_ explain herself straight away, pre-empt the question she knew was coming, but – no, keeping quiet, watching him try to stammer out a half coherent sentence was, as always, _much_ more fun.

"No' – No' that I mind bein' suffocated by ye, love, but... um... well, wha' – wha' was _that_ for...?"

"Just thanking you, babe..." Laura explained, still smiling, yet more serious now as she re-met his eyes. God, this was going to sound stupid, and ridiculously clingy, but... well, for all that, those eyes were already telling her that he understood.

Just to be sure, though, the pleasure of hearing that understanding aloud, she softly admitted it anyway

"Carson, I love you. I love _this_... I love having this baby, _your_ baby, growing inside me, but... well..."

"Ye jus' can't wait for it to be over, aye...?" Carson finished for her, gently kissing her forehead – all the reassurance she'd ever need right there, forever there, in his eyes as he smiled back at her. "I know, love... aye, ye jus' want it to be over now, to be back to yerself again, all back to normal, an'..."

To Laura's startled surprise, Carson then eased himself out of bed, gently coaxing her to follow him. Only when he'd led her to the nearby shelf units did the penny, to her delighted laughter, finally drop.

"Why should these wee buggers have all the fun...?" he said at last, grinning playfully back at her – selecting his choice before, with typical gallantry, he twirled her back into the centre of the room.

Why indeed...? And while she was more an east-side Springsteen girl than softly sweet Shania – well, safe in Carson's arms, lost in his eyes, Laura was more than happy to let Bruce take a back seat.

Forever...? And for always...? A lifetime of moments every bit as special, as precious, as this one...? Oh yes, Laura now happily smiled, forever and always, just like this moment, would suit her just fine.


	9. A Labour Of Love

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, kids - just two more chapters to go...! And from this one's title, you can guess what's coming...!

Just a quick reference to one of my favourite scenes from Irresistible. Enjoy !!

Chapter Nine

A Labour Of Love

She loved him. From the top of his tufty wee head to his gloriously ticklish toes, Laura loved him. But by God, if he said that damn word again, just once more, she'd grab him by the throat and –

"That's it, love... aye, that's it, keep it comin'... keep it comin'... that's it, come on, now, an'... _pu_-..."

Okay, so strangulation was out. But screaming...? Right in his ear...? Oh yeah, that was _definitely_ in.

"_Gaaaaaaaah_...!!!! If you're such a damn expert on it, Carson, _you_ come down here and bloody _push_...!!"

Still wincing from being semi-deafened, Carson started to nervously ease himself away from her – any plans he may have had for legging it to safety and hightailing it through the Gate scuppered by two equally decisive factors. Laura's vice-like grip on his left hand was one - Kate Buchanan's thoroughly unsympathetic growl from behind her mask the other.

"Don't you bloody _dare_...! You stay _right_ where ye are, son, and take _your_ share o' the sufferin'..."

Left with very little choice in the matter, Carson offered her a meekly contrite smile and nodded – a questioning glance over his shoulder giving him just the alternative escape route he was looking for. The city's chief medical officer, he ruefully noted, wasn't the only one who was currently facing the flak.

"H – How's the... um... how's the Colonel...?"

Even Laura had to tiredly giggle at that as Kate cast a gently amused glance towards her _other_ patient.

Facing the Wraith...? No problem. The Genii...? Ditto. Kolya...? Manipulative weirdos...? All other threats to his city...? A breeze.

But just a little blood and ickiness...? The astonishing wonders of childbirth...? Seeing his first, eagerly awaited godchild into the world...? Ah. Yes. For John Sheppard – _big_ problem.

"Still out cold..." Kate finally reported, laughing outright at Carson's equally dry, deadpanned response.

"See if he ever zaps _me_ with a bloody stun-gun again..."

"Aye, son, ye have years o' blackmail credit on him now, that's for sure..." Kate agreed, still laughing. As Laura's smile faded, though, into another wince of pain, she then grew instantly serious again – noting, with proud approval, how quickly Carson had done the same, holding Laura gently closer to him, in comforting preparation for the agony to come.

"Easy, lass, I've got ye... an' you're doin' jus' fine, love... aye, just grand..." he soothed, tenderly kissing her cheek – reassuring and comforting her, as only he could, as another agonising contraction tore into her body. "An' – An' if it helps ye feel any better, I'm tryin' to push the wee bugger out right along with ye..."

That won him a trace of a smile, an exhausted grin, as Laura's head fell back onto his shoulder.

"I didn't... think that... was... medically... possible..." she shot back, squinting pointedly up at him. "And what... happened to... my... soothing... backrub...? Come on, Kilt-Boy, rub... rub... _rub_...!!"

Laughing too at the 'I can't bloody win...' expression on Carson's face, Kate then winked at her.

"That's it, lass, you tell 'im..." she chuckled, still laughing as she returned to the task in hand. "Alright now, Laura, one more time now... come on, one last time for me now... you're almost there... get ready for me now, lass... and Carson, come on, keep helpin' her now... breathe, Laura... brace now, lass, and push... that's it now... aye, lass, keep it comin'... keep it comin', nice an' steady now... that's it, one last big effort now..."

Having been through its draining demands herself, Kate Buchanan knew the courage which that effort took – just as she knew that its rewards, its priceless conclusion, made every part of that agony worthwhile.

After nine hours of labour, Laura had screamed, yet again, from the latest assault of exhausting pain which that effort had made upon her. Every bit as physically drained, in helpless tears of sympathy and alarm for the toll it was taking upon her, Carson had cried out too.

But now a new voice tagged onto a shared fight to regain their breath, strength and composure – a tiny, wailing cry which, eventually, caused Carson's head to slowly lift from the pillows behind it.

He couldn't see much, of course, except the drapes hanging from their frame above Laura's legs. But then again, Kate Buchanan's proud, delightedly shining eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Oh – Oh, my God..." he finally whispered, carefully raising himself, and Laura, to sit upright again. "Laura...? It's – it's alright, love, you've done it...! It's all over, love, we – we have our wee baby...!"

Roused by this excited shout, further tiny wails of life, another figure now sat itself gingerly upright – the famously wild hair even more tousled than usual as John Sheppard squinted dazedly around him.

"Hey, guys... what's – what's happenin'...? Can I start handing out the cigars now...?"

"I think you'll find, son, that's _my_ job..." Carson reminded him, hiking a tiredly meaningful eyebrow – whatever he'd planned to say next instantly forgotten, swept aside, by Kate Buchanan's soft, astonished, incredulous gasp

"Oh... my... God...!!"


	10. We Are Family

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Okay, this was originally the final chapter for this story, but... well, thanks to some lovely reviewers, that's kinda changed ! So to tie up some loose ends, and by much appreciated request, there's one more chapter to go after this one.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to get in touch - and I hope you enjoy the new ending !

Chapter Ten

We Are Family

His previously empty Infirmary, Carson Beckett dryly noted, had gone through quite a turnaround over the last few hours. Those of his staff on duty, even those who weren't, had all filed in for the inevitable 'Oh, I was just passing by...' visit.

There'd been hugs from every one of them, all the love and support he could ask for, and... well, yes, tears, too, of course. _Lots_ of them.

Now, though, just the familiar, ever protective core of his surrogate family remained. Elizabeth. John. Rodney. Teyla. Ronon. Kate.

If truth be told, though, Carson was so thoroughly drained now, both physically and emotionally, that he could so easily just curl up with Laura right now... so easily close his eyes to everything, and everyone around him, and sleep for a week, and –

"And you really had no idea, Carson, that you were expecting twins...?"

Startled by Elizabeth's question, Carson then recovered, wearily returning her smile as he shook his head.

"No, lass, we didn't, it... well, I can tell ye, it was a bloody surprise for _both_ of us..." he said at last – hugging Laura gently closer to him while casting his second in command the same dazedly elated grin. "I dinnae think Kate was quite expectin' it either...!"

"Ye can say that again..." Kate agreed, grinning back at him while adding an equally dry afterthought. "When that second head appeared, I nearly had bloody kittens...!"

There was a voodoo insult in there somewhere, but... well, for once, Rodney McKay couldn't find it. To the quiet amusement of those around him, he was still spellbound by the tiny new life in his arms – his somewhat peeved observations on newly born babies prompting another wave of humouring laughter.

"She's... um... well, not really _doing_ much, is she...? I – I mean, she's just _lying_ there, staring at me, and... stuff..."

"What did ye expect, Rodney...?" Carson asked mildly, casting his friend a gently teasing smile. "She was only born four _hours_ ago, son. Were ye expectin' her to come out dancin' a bloody jig...?"

"Yeah, Rodney, go easy on the poor kid..." John Sheppard chipped in from the neighbouring bed – giving his own snugly wrapped bundle a final cuddle before passing it, very gently, across to Teyla. "Until she... well, popped out after her brother here, none of us were even _expecting_ her..."

"Yeah, what's _with_ that...?" Rodney asked, recovered enough now to give as snarkily sarcastic as he got as he glanced back at Carson. "I mean, you're a _doctor_, Carson... _apparently_, and... well, you _still_ can't count your own kids...?"

Making a mental note to blunt a few needles for his friend's next check up, Carson just rolled his eyes.

"_Yes_, Rodney, I _am_ a doctor... and yes, I can count perfectly well too, thank you..." he said at last – finding it impossible not to laugh, though, as his daughter made _her_ opinion of Rodney equally clear. Rarely in history had a screaming, kicking baby been passed, with such frantic 'Oh, crap...!' speed, back to its father.

Soothing her gently quiet again, with an ease that left Rodney staring in envious wonder, Carson then smiled.

"With such wee babies as these, Rodney, they'll often hide each other on the scans..." he said at last – whatever he'd planned to say next pointedly interrupted by a somewhat miffed voice drifting up from his shoulder.

"_Wee_...?" Laura echoed, squinting a baleful glare up at him through a still tousled, sweat-tinged fringe. "Carson, passing a bowling ball through a hole the size of a straw does _not_ constitute wee...!"

Just in case he'd missed the subtlety of her point, she then gave Carson a meaningful poke in the ribs.

"Not just once either, Kilt-Boy... I had to pass _two_ of those bowling balls, remember...? _Two_...!!"

Laughing helplessly now against wickedly accurate fingers, Carson gently kissed Laura's forehead – guaranteeing his aching body safety, for now at least, from Laura's earlier, direly muttered threats of 'birth control, _Marine_-style.'

"I know ye did, love... an' ye did a grand job wi' _both_ of them... I couldnae be more proud of ye..."

Too drained but elatedly happy to argue further, Laura just snuggled herself closer against him – the study of total contentment as she raised the dilemma loved and loathed by every new parent.

"Now all we need to do, babe, is choose some names... something a little better than BB one and BB two..."

"No, lass, what ye _both_ need to do now is get some rest..." Kate Buchanan piped up from beside her – the gently firm tone of her voice, a purposeful lift of her eyebrow, leaving very little room for further discussion.

Knowing better than to even try, both Carson and Laura were already nodding in grateful agreement – returning a second gauntlet of parting hugs and handshakes with as much energy as they could manage.

As they left Laura's bedside, Elizabeth then turned in response to John Sheppard's prompting nudge – sharing every bit of his pride, every part of his delight, at the peaceful scene they'd left behind them.

In their respective cots, and one snugly shared bed, 'clan Beckett' were all now blissfully lost to the world.

It was a charmingly tranquil scene, but... well, both Elizabeth and John knew such calm wouldn't last. Life in their city, especially their CMO's tiny little part of it, was about to get a _whole_ lot louder.


	11. Reasons To Believe

Twice Blessed

By Ann3

Writer's Note: Well, kids, I'm back - a little sooner than planned ! And apologies for the confusion, but... well, I've had so many people contact me over the naming of 'the babies Beckett...' that I've written this extra chapter, just to close the story a little bit more completely.

More to the point, this final chapter re-write is going to set up the sequel - and special thanks to Hypercaz for the inspiration !!

So for everyone who kindly contacted me... yes, the babies Beckett now have names !! And yes, I really _have_ finished this story now.

Enjoy - and stay tuned for the sequel !!

Chapter Eleven

Reasons to Believe

Sunrise. A real beauty, too. The kind of sunrise that made you feel glad to be alive.

For as long as he could remember, it had always been his favourite time of the day. On this particular morning, though... aye, more than ever, surrounded by such peaceful calm, Carson Beckett truly cherished its coming.

He'd usually share it with Laura, of course, out here on their balcony, curled up on its lounger, but – well, she looked so peaceful, so content, snuggled asleep beside him, that he couldn't bear to wake her. Besides, Carson dryly reflected, leaning to softly kiss her forehead, she'd bloody kill him if he did...!

Even as she lay happily lost to him, though, he was still sharing this moment with a _very_ special lady. And yes, it _was_ a rather one way conversation between them. She was, after all, still just three days old.

That didn't really matter, though. It was, Carson dryly told himself, the moment _itself_ that mattered. And _this_ moment, introducing his son and daughter to their new home, was one to be quietly savoured.

"An' ye see this lovely lady here, Megs...?" he said at last, carefully tilting her up for a clearer view. "Now, she's your mother... an' she's the one who chose your name... Megan... aye, that's _you_, lass... Megan Gracie Beckett... aye, that's you... an' this wee chap here, pullin' faces at ye, he's your brother... Jamie Alexander Beckett... an' he's your _big_ brother too... well, jus' by four minutes, anyway, an'... well, for all that, lass, he'll always look out for ye, an' protect ye, jus' like a big brother should, an'... aye, lass, I'll be protectin' ye too... so will your mum, an'... well, everyone here will keep ye both safe..."

As the significance of what he'd just said sank in, Carson's smile faded slightly - the soft promise which followed whispered, rather than spoken, as he gently kissed each tiny face in turn.

"I'm promisin' ye that, lass... I'll never let _anythin_' happen to you, or your brother, or your mum here. I'd die for ye, Megs, if that's what it took to keep all of ye safe... aye, lass, I'd die for any one of ye..."

"I'm kinda hoping it won't come to that..."

Startled by the unexpectedness of this softly firm voice, Carson then stared up towards its source – breathing a deep sigh of relief, as did John Sheppard, that Laura had been too deeply asleep to hear its serious significance.

Offering his friend a suitably contrite grin, John then padded to a neighbouring chair and sat down – encouraged by the rueful understanding on Carson's face to quietly, and gently, return to his point.

"They'll be okay, Carson... whatever happens, whatever we face from the Wraith, the Asurans, and... well, whatever else that's out there, everyone on Atlantis... _everyone, _Carson... will keep them safe..."

That won him a slightly stronger smile as Carson sighed, nodding in tiredly rueful agreement.

"Aye, son, I know..." he said at last, blinking once more as the inevitable 'but...' he'd started to say was gently pre-empted.

"...but you're still scared as hell for them, right...? Hey, Carson, that's something _every_ father feels..."

Surprised himself by such serious wisdom, John then shrugged, offering a gently happier afterthought.

"And look at it this way, these kids don't just have _one_ family to keep them safe... they've got _two_..."

Carson had to grin, too, at that – his eyes, as always, expressing everything he needed, _wanted_, to say.

"Aye, lad, that they do..." he agreed, just as softly, giving both bundles in his arms a gentle cuddle – encouraged enough by two gurgling, appreciative squeals to offer John a tiredly sheepish apology.

"Sorry to go all so maudlin' on ye, son, but... well, I didnae get much sleep last night, an'... well..."

"Neither did the rest of us..." John retorted dryly, raising the mood as only John Sheppard ever could – taking advantage of another wearily sheepish chuckle of laughter to further lessen his friend's load.

"Come here, you little devil... your godfather wants to have a quiet word about your noise levels..."

"Aye, he's a wee Beckett, alright..." Carson agreed, still laughing as he settled back again with Megan. "I was jus' the same when I was born... a right noisy, fractious wee bugger, accordin' to mum..."

John knew he'd pay for this, come his next physical, but... damn, it was just too tempting to pass up.

"You _were_...?"

Carson glared at him. At least, he _tried_. It was, after all, a bit tricky to glare through helpless laughter.

Mission accomplished, John grinned back at him while settling more comfortably into his seat, staring out towards the rising, warming sun.

A bright morning, two sleeping babies, a safely peaceful city around him – and an anxious friend who'd re-found his reason to believe.

Oh yes, John Sheppard reflected through a proudly contented smile, it was going to be a _good_ day.


End file.
